Star Crossed
by Pesky Ixy Pesternomi
Summary: 100 Drabbles revealing the untold love story of Evan Rosier and Emmaline Vance.
1. Kiss

**Drabble number one of one hundred. **

**My pairing is Evan Rosier and Emmaline Vance, and for this drabble, my prompts were the word beauty, and the two quotes "Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened." & "I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best."**

* * *

><p>He didn't know what had made him do it. He would surely be mocked by Mulciber and Avery if they were to ever find out, but it had all been one of those <em>in the moment <em>experiences. She had looked so beautiful, dancing around the Great Hall in her emerald green silk robes. He couldn't help that the color just seemed so very _right _on her. The way it made her eyes sparkle. He had followed her out of the hall, and rather than teasing her for her heritage as he was usually prone to do, he had been kind. He had teased her, yes. But it was a different kind of teasing.

They'd spoken to each other for a little over an hour, each learning about the other. Then he had done something his housemates would deem unforgiveable. He had kissed her.

She'd immediately pushed him away, and he could still feel the sting of her slap. She'd told him with venom that she wasn't a fool, and that just because she was all dolled up and looked the part of a respectable Pureblood lady didn't mean she thought he wouldn't suddenly remember in the morning that he thought she was still a _dirty Mudblood_. Did he think she had done her hair and make up just for him? He didn't deserve anything of the sort.

She had left the gardens in an embarressed storm, still fuming about the fact that she had let her guard down long enough to be tricked into letting him get close enough to kiss her.

He had stood there with his hands in his pockets looking after her, his face bright red from her hand and his dejection evident. Yet all he could do was grin.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


	2. Give Her The World

**Drabble two of one hundred. The prompts for this one were the word Love, and the quotes "Those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind." and "You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."**

* * *

><p>Over the following weeks he watched her. Learning all of her little habits by heart. He memorized all of her funny little quirks, things that he might have previously found odd and teased her for, like the way she would sometimes randomly toss a little skip into her step if she was in a hurry or excited, or the way she would always eat her treacle before her dinner. He noticed the way that she would bite down on her lip and how her green eyes would widen in disbelief if she was reading something particularly shocking in one of her novels. He noticed all of her embarrassing little habits, and he loved them. They only endeared her to him more, and she didn't even realize it.<p>

He had become completely obsessed with the very thought of her, and every little observation only made him grow more enchanted. He woke up one morning in late January with the sudden realization that he loved her, and they'd barely ever spoken.

The morning of his realization he decided to approach her again. He would do it when she was alone in the library. He would promise her the world if only she would give him a chance. All of her hopes and desires, he'd move heaven and earth to make them come true if it meant that she would smile upon him the way that she smiled upon threadbare Remus Lupin or pudgy Peter Pettigrew.

He would literally bring all of her deepest fantasies to life if that's what it took. He would Vow it to her. They would be so happy together, they could explore the world if she wanted, far away from all of the brewing madness. They would go somewhere that her blood didn't matter, and nobody would ever find them. Not his father, not Aunt Druella. Not Cissa or Bella or any of his family.

Yes. He would romance her, and after graduation they would run away together. It would be perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


	3. Change

**Drabble #3 of 100. Prompts were the word dream, and the quotes "Be the change you wish to see in the world." and "Be yourself; everyone else is already taken."**

* * *

><p>Emmeline was sitting in her own little corner of the library, like she tended to do whenever she had a good book to read. She was so engrossed in the story she was reading that she didn't even notice him sit down beside her until he spoke.<p>

"What is that you're reading Emmeline?" His voice startled her out of her dream world. She jumped and turned to look at him, narrowing her eyes.

"What's it to you Rosier?" She asked coolly.

"Just trying to get to know you." He replied, lowering his voice kindly. "I wanted to apologize for Christmas. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Emmeline snorted.

"Your very presense makes me uncomfortable, Rosier. Now stop with this nice act, when have you ever been kind to me before? I prefer the old Rosier, he was a lot easier to ignore."

"Who says I'm not being myself? If you must know, I've rather grown to like you as of late." He smiled at her charmingly.

"There aren't any openings for sickeningly sweet playboy acts in the castle Rosier, I think you've taken your little gang's obsession over Potter and Black to a whole new level. You've begun to act like them." Emmeline replied, gathering her books together so that she could leave.

"What will it take for you to give me a chance to prove to you I'm not the person you think I am?" Evan pleaded, looking around to make sure nobody was listening to them.

Emmeline looked up at him and stared for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"If you truly want any chance with me, then you need to prove that you're different from all of your blood supremist mates. I don't want you to tell me that my blood doesn't matter, I want you to prove it." She told him. "Don't speak of things you know nothing about Rosier. Be different if you want me to believe you are."

She gave him a final glance before making towards the exit of the library.

Evan smiled to himself. She wanted proof? He could do that.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


	4. Dirty Little Secret

**Drabble 4/100! Prompts were the word haunted and the quotes "You only live one, but if you do it right, once is enough." and "If you tell the truth, you don't have to remember anything."**

* * *

><p>Evan sat in a secluded corner of the Slytherin common room, contemplating Emmeline's words. He knew what she thought of him, and try as he might to be optimistic, he just didn't think he would ever be able to change her mind. But for the first time in his life, he was beginning to question things that he had always thought to be facts.<p>

Was he really better than everyone else? Simply because of the family he had been born into? He couldn't help but feel a twinge of doubt. The same thoughts had been haunting him ever since he first took notice of Emmeline for the beauty that she truly was. If grades were anything to go by, he knew that he was no better than she, or a number of halfblood and muggleborn students for that matter.

No, that couldn't be true. How could a person who didn't even know they had magic be better than he? Worth more than he? Grades were meaningless. The mudbloods and halfbloods who did better in their classes surely only did so because they put so much effort in, where as Evan knew his A's and E's would all be O's if he didn't float by gracefully, never truly pushing himself.

Emmeline though, was the exception. He'd watched her closely and witnessed her magic and he knew her to be a powerful witch, worthy of his affections. Perhaps they could keep their relationship secret, and then they wouldn't have to fear the retributions. That is, if he could convince her that he wasn't the horrible person she thought him to be.

How could he convince her that he didn't think she was beneath him, when he thought that so many others who were of the same background as she were? He couldn't lie to himself and say that he thought the rest of the mudbloods were his equals, because they weren't, but Emmeline... Emmeline was different. Perhaps he could convince her that he believed blood didn't matter, it would just take practice. He could train himself to leave the word mudblood out of his vocabulary. What would the difference be if he didn't truly believe it? Emmeline would never know.

He would just have to remember to act the correct part. He could hold his tongue for her sake. His own thoughts were private, and he would always have the knowledge that he truly was superior. Knowing his place was the important part after all. Yes, that would have to do.

He could have the best of both worlds. What would it matter if he kept his silence? Who said he had to befriend her gang of paupers? He could fiegn indifference, that should keep her happy. And as for her own blood status? Well, she could be his dirty little secret. Emmeline was what he wanted, and he'd be damned if he didn't have her. You only live once after all.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


End file.
